The present invention relates to the field of digital still video cameras (DSVC's). More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides for improved storage of images generated by a DSVC. A portable DSVC is convenient for taking pictures at various locations because of the cameras's size and weight. Unfortunately, as users have come to expect small weights and compact sizes for consumer electronics, DSVC's have tended to be limited in the number of images which could be stored. One solution to the problem is to add additional memory modules, but this is an expensive solution given that the memory modules must be miniaturized so as not to adversely affect the portability of the DSVC.
What is needed is a DSVC with a large image storage capacity where the image storage is not unduly expensive and does not unreasonably impact the size of the portable cameras.